Beauty Can Change
by InsertWittyBrittanaNameHere
Summary: What happens when Brittany and Santana meet again after years without contact? What if one of them now thinks she's damaged goods. Is beauty really skin deep?
1. Chapter 1

**Quick note: This isn't spell checked as for some reason it's won't work. My spelling is piss poor, so you'll probably spot some mistakes. Sorry.**

Chapter 1

When you're young nothing seems to matter. Looks aren't a factor on who you play with on the playground, all what matters is that they'll let you play with their toys. A simple time. But when you become a teenager, things change drastically. Looks become a more serious matter in high school.

High school is a place where you either hit the jackpot or you don't, but just because you do hit the jackpot it doesn't mean that you'll be happy. Because let's face it; we all have secrets. No matter if it's a white lie we once told, or something intimate about us that could change our how lives.

For Santana Lopez, lets just say she hit the jackpot. She had the looks, the attitude (If you ask her she'll say she called the midwife fat.) and she's got the popularity. The typical pretty girl jackpot. But hear's something that she'll never admit too; she's a lesbian. It's not something new for her, knowing that is. She's had a feeling she was different since she was young. She says it's all down to wanting barbie naked. The female form just called to her.

But that's not it, Santana has another secret. She's in love with her best friend of about 12 years. Miss Brittany S Pierce. Brittany was her happy place. When the pair were together, nothing could bring them down. From the moment that Brittany got Santana out of a detention in kindergarten right up until Brittany would calm her down from fights over people insulting Brittany's intellisgence. They were a two-shot. Everyone knew this.

_"San?" Brittany whispered delicetly. The pair where lay down on Santana's bed, both having got back from cheerio's practice and too exhausted to do anything besides cuddle. Santana had her back on the bed with Brittany's head on her shoulder whilst her hand plays with the hem of Santana's cheerio uniform that was raising up slightly to show a slim line of Santana's golden skin. _

_Santana didn't respond verbally, instead making a low groaning sound, making Brittany giggle in the process due to the vibrations against her ear. "You love me, right?" Brittany continued._

_Santana opened her eyes slightly and glanced down at Brittany, only to see the back of the blonde's head. But she didn't need to see her face, she knew that the blonde had a slight frown covering her forehead. "Of course I do. Why? What's wrong?" _

_Brittany smiled to herself and lifted up her head to kiss the underside of Santana's jaw. "Would you love me even if I was a four 6 legged hippo with a monkey face? Oh and covered in hair?" Brittany questioned, her eyes glistening with wonder. Anybody else in this situation would have let out a chuckle, laughing at the blonde's seriousness. But not Santana. She knew how to sense the mood with her best friend._

_"Yup. You're stuck with me. Forever and always. Which if you ask me, you should consider yourself lucky. I'm quite the catch, you know." Santana boasted slightly, trying to get that smile that she loves so much back on Brittany's face. "Why do you ask?"_

_Brittany bit her bottom lip for a moment before glancing around Santana's bedroom, smiling at the picture that Santana had framed from their first year of high school. "I heard Jessica Flynn talkign today in the locker rooms, and she said she broke up with this guy because he was ugly and she wouldn't have sexy times with him even if someone paid her. But that's not us, right San? We love each other and we have sweet lady kisses...we're each others lobsters. Well that's what mom said anyway." _

_Santana sighed under her breath and cursed in spanish before sitting up and pulling Brittany up with her, making sure they could see eye to eye. "Britt Britt. I love you. So so much. I know that you want to come out, and I do to. Soon. But what little Miss no boobs said, it's not us. At all. You're my best friend, and I'd love you even if you had one eye and a horn sticking out your ass. You're it for me, Britt." _

_Brittany burst out in a smile, her baby blue eyes sparkeling with happiness before she lept foreward gently and pushed Santana down on the bed as she brought her legs around Santana's waist so she straddled the girl. "You're so sweet Sanny." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. "Love you."_

Times like that that the pair shared together where Santana's favourites. When they could just be themselves. No stress.

So when Brittany broke the news that her dad had gotten a job in Arizone and that they where moving, tears where shed, fits where thrown, and objects where ruined. But what Santana regrets most of all, is that she didn't show up to see Brittany off. She suddenly got a crazy idea that if she didn't go...niether would the blonde. And that would be problem solved.

She spent the next few weeks in her house, not talking to anyone, and barely sleeping. She'd tried to get in touch with Brittany but her phone just rang off. She even tried to get in touch with her parents, but they didn't answer anyway. So straight away she knew that the blonde had cut off all ties with her, not wanting the reminder of Lima. Not wanting the reminder of the girl who let her down.

**So guys, what do you think? This is basically just to fill you in on what the background is. But after this, the chapters will be based around 6 or 7 years in the future. So let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

In New York, you've got to learn to be tough. To stand on your own two feet, if you will. Some people hate it, the busy street, and the cramped spaces. But then some people love it for their own reasons.

"Yeah. I know. Just send it—Hey watch it! Just send it to me when I get in. Yeah. That's great. Ok whatever." A grown Santana Lopez spoke down her phone, letting out a huff as she watched the man that bumped heavily into her shoulder walk away without so much as a glance in her direction. She rolled her eyes before continuing her walk to work, already dreading the day after the phone call to one of her bosses.

Santana is one of those previously mentioned people who doesn't like New York. In high school she thought she was the HBIC, the one not to mess with, somebody who could influence people's decisons. But then she moved to New York and she found herself drastically wrong. Here there are people who will tell you not to do something or you'll lose your job, not to act a certain way because you'll become friendless, far from what she was used to in Ohio. However, one thing that Santana will always love about New York is the acceptance. Acceptance of her sexuality, her attitude, her clothes.

Walking down 42nd street she grinned to herself when she saw her work building approach. _Sent From Above _is the modelling agency that she's been working for 3 years. She originally started out as intern, after going out on a whim and moving out to NY. After that she started in a few embarrassing adverts for, which if you ask her she will never, ever, admit to.

She pushed open the clear glass door of the front of the building and held her head high, knowing that in this office; confidence is the key thing. "Carol's waiting for you in her office." Tasha, the blonde secretary said to Santana as she walked past. Santana just nodded her head once stiffly. Knowing that the only good thing to come from meetings with her boss where that she got expenses paid. But it usually meant babysitting some spoilt bratty L.A models that were over here on contract.

Walking down the spotless corridor to the head office is always scary for Santana, not because she's going to see her boss; more so the picture's that are on the walls. They're not purposely scary pictures; in fact they're pictures from magazine covers of shoots that the company has provided for. But to Santana, they scared her. Every girl on the cover, herself included, was flawless. Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect teeth, you name it and it was there. What sent chills through her was that, what if she wasn't perfect enough. What if she came into work one day and they fired her because she wasn't pretty enough? Santana never had issues with confidence. She's hot and she knows it. But there's a difference between being hot, and being flawless. And in Santana's mind, she wasn't good enough; the small scar just below her bottom lip was enough to convince the girl of this.

Brittany S Pierce loved her life. It was simple, but she loves it. It's simple, it's fun, and it's happy. It's her. For some people, working at a café in New York might be low on the wishes of a career, but not for Brittany. It was ideal for her, she got to meet new people every day, be with her friends, and she gets to take home any leftover cakes at the end of the day. But shh, because nobody is meant to know.

"Britt, sweetie, that man was our first customer of the day and he's still waiting for his coffee." Quinn Fabray, owner of _Le Petite Café _ said gently as she approached the tall blonde. She learnt over time that talking gently to Brittany, instead of _at _her, had more effeteness.

"Quinn…I think the machine is broken. Nothing is coming out." Brittany replied with a frown on her face, her bottom lip almost pouting.

Quinn took a moment to look at the machine before looking at the side of it before spotting the problem. She gently reached behind and grabbed the black plug and carefully slotted it into the socket, trying to be as discreet as possible.

Brittany's eyes widened and she jumped slightly when the machine made a loud growl and the front lights came on. A smile took over her face as she turned to Quinn, clapping her hands lightly. "You fixed it!" She stated before pulling Quinn in for a gently hug.

"Yeah, Erm, there was a wire loose. Don't worry Britt. Just make sure that man gets his coffee." Quinn replied with a smile.

See, Quinn knew that Brittany wasn't stupid, and if anyone ever called the girl that, let's just say Charlie would come out to play. But she also knew that sometimes Brittany didn't understand a few things and needed a push in the right direction, which is exactly what Quinn gives her. She knows that she didn't always know this information, but when her girlfriend, Rachel, introduced the pair and spoke carefully to the ex-dancer, Quinn knew she would guard Brittany with her heart.

Brittany nodded her head quickly and turned to the machine, quickly preparing the simple black coffee. Placing on the black plastic lid, she turned around and walked over to the man's table.

"Finally. It's been 20 minutes. Did those scars make you stupid? Do you lose brain cells? Dumbass." He spoke loudly as Brittany placed the coffee on his table, the smile quickly disappearing from her face.

"Um, sorry about the wait—"She went to tell the man, trying to be strong like Rachel and Quinn always were.

"No, Britt don't apologize." Quinn rushed out as she joined the two. She placed her hand on the bottom of Brittany's back and rubbed soothing circle's before turning to the man sitting down. "Sir, my names Quinn Fabray, I own this place. I'm taking responsibility about your wait, but it's not Brittany's fault that there was a problem with the machine." Quinn spoke politely and professionally. She glanced at Britt and signalled with her yes for Brittany to go back to serving. She turned to the man again and bent down so she could speak quietly to him.

"But if you ever and I mean ever, speak to anyone of my staff like that again I will not be held responsible for what I do. But you won't have the chance to speak to them like that, because I'd like you to leave my show. Permantly." Quinn said in a low tone before standing up straight and putting a big smile on her face, "Please and thank you." She added with a grin and a small jump in her step as she turned around.

She glanced at Brittany and made eye contact, both of them sharing a small smile. Quinn let out a sigh. She was tired of scumbags insulting Brittany because she has a few measly scars.

"I just don't see why I have to do it. I've met these girls; they're almost as annoying as people who say the word Shawty." Santana complained to Carol, her boss.

"I know, but at the end of the day they're good models. Oh and by the way, totally agree with you on the word." Carol replied with a sigh.

"Like seriously. What the fuck is up with it. It doesn't make sense." Santana muttered to herself before looking up at Carol, "When do they get here?" Which in Santana's world was code for _how long do I have to prepare myself?_

Carol sat up straighter and fidgeted with the pen in her hand before mumbling "They're already here."

"What! I have to babysit today? Oh hell no." Santana stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"C'mon, its expenses paid, just look after them for today. Take them to see a few sites. It's easy." Carol tried to bargain.

Santana thought things over in her mind, if she looks after the annoying duo; she misses a day of work and can take them shopping, since you know, all expenses paid. "Alright fine. Deal. But expect a big bill on your card." She snapped at the woman.

_My day went from bad to shit in the matter of an hour. And it's only Monday. Fuck my life._ The Latina thought to herself.

**Thoughts? Just to tell you now, the whole modelling thing won't actually feature much; it's just to show the beauty aspect. So it will be more focussed on the Brittany side and blah blah. **

**So yeah, tell me what you guys think, and if you think it needs anything. Just a note though, chapters will probably be about once a week.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"I just don't understand why people would want chocolate…that's hot. It makes no sense." Brittany said with a slight huff as her and Quinn were taking their break. She watched Quinn shrug and take another gulp out of her hot chocolate.

"What's not to love about it Britt? Chocolate: good. Milk: Good. Sugar: good! It's like the best drink ever." Quinn told Brittany with a grin on her face.

Brittany looked at Quinn confused, "Then why don't you let Rachel have any?" She asked.

Quinn looked at the girl with a roll of the eyes and leant forward on the table in-between them. "Because when Rachel has Hot Chocolate, Coffee, or energy drinks, she turns into a chipmunk on speed. And I did not agree to start dating that." Brittany let out a loud laugh and nodded in agreement. "Anyone, c'mon. Back to work."

As the girls approached the counter, Brittany veered left to head towards the till while Quinn went right to go to the back room, preparing to start baking again. Just as Brittany was about to start cleaning the cappuccino machine, she heard the bell that dangle's above the door ring.

"Rachel!" Brittany almost shouted before she hopped over the counter and tackled the girl in a hug.

Brittany met Rachel in South West Heart Hospital in Arizona, Brittany had been sent there after the accident to recover. But after all that happened, she felt like the life had been sucked out of her, so every visitor, every doctor, every stranger that came into her room got nothing. She was living, but not really. Almost as lifeless as a coma patient. When she did have to move, as painful as it was, she'd do it without complaint. Ignoring the roaring pain that would shoot through her body.

But then Rachel came along. Rachel wasn't a patient at the hospital, but was instead visiting a cousin of hers that her Dad's dragged her along too. It was almost as if someone knew that she needed someone there for her, someone to support her. Rachel walked in her room completely by accident and instantly made Brittany smile; the first sign of any emotion she had shown since the argument. And ever since then, the pair became best friends. They didn't care that they were polar opposites, they balanced each other out is what they would tell people.

Brittany remembers the first time she told the small girl that she was her best friend, never having known that someone could smile that big.

"_Listen Blondie. You need stop coming to these things. You're never gonna get in. We're looking for the full package, sure you can dance, but you're damaged goods. And that's not good enough." A fellow dancer told Brittany, she can't remember his name now, but in honesty he's not worth it anyway. _

"_But it'd dancing. I can dance. It's not about looks, San always used to say—" Brittany went to argue before she got cut off._

"_Ok I'm gonna give you some tough love. This 'San' person isn't here now. You're alone. She probably didn't want you either. Now just take you're imperfections, and hide them away from everyone. Because nobody wants to see that shit." The boy said in a huff, before turning away and stomping out the room. _

_Brittany just looked at the closed door for a second before letting out a sigh, refusing to let the tears fall. She grabbed her bag and started walking out to the building. When she got outside she turned the opposite direction to her house, not really knowing where she was going until she showed up outside Rachel's door. _

_She only needed to knock once before Rachel opened the door. "Hello Brittany. How'd the audition go?" Rachel instantly regretted her words after seeing the blonde's face fall and tears starting to fall._

"_I didn't get it. They…they said I had imperfections. And that's why San didn't want me…they were right. She knew I'd never be perfect." The blonde broke down in front of Rachel who grabbed Brittany's wrist and pulled her into the house. Before wrapping the girl up into a tight hug, allowing Brittany to sob into her neck. _

"_No. Shhh. That's a complete lie. This 'San' isn't worth you. You. Are. Perfect. You always will be, I promise." She whispered soothingly into the girl's ear._

_Brittany sniffed and pulled away from Rachel slightly. "You're my best friend Rach, I love you, ok?" She told the girl. Rachel's face broke out into a smile that almost closed her eyes; it pushed her cheeks so high. _

"_Same here Britt."_

"Brittany! How many times do I need to tell you not to jump over the counter? Quinn will stab you, ok? No more." Rachel told the girl as she returned the hug. "Anyway, I'm literally only here to give you this to pass on to Quinn. I'm already late to the studio but she wanted me to drop off a new cooking thingy, so here you go. I love you, Britt. See you later. LOVE YOU, BABY!" And with that, Rachel Berry was out the door.

"How does she talk that fast." Brittany mumbled under her breath before placing the piece of paper on the counter and going back to her previous job. Happy that she has friends like Rachel and Quinn who love here, no matter about her scars.

**So I know I said about once a week, but you guys putting this story on alert and reviewing makes me want to write. I've never wrote a fic before, so some parts might be choppy. **

**But basically this provides us a little bit of background about Brittany and the PieBerry friendship going on. **

**So yeah, reviews are air…and will probably mean quicker chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4  They meet again

Chapter 4.

"Santiago—"

"It's Santana." The Latina said for the fourth time in an hour.

"I don't care. Anyway, can we go and get some afternoon tea. My health advisor says I have to keep my blood sugar's levelled and I would murder for a non-fat vanilla low-fat extra caffeine soya latte."

"So…coffee."

Santana had been dealing with the terrible twosome; Lily and Lola southwest. Sure, they were gold mines with their blonde hair, perfect pearly whites, and flawless skin, but Santana will be the first one to tell you that an hour with them is enough to make you want to jump of a cliff.

"No. For fuck sake, listen! I said I want a Non fa—" Lola started to repeat herself with a roll of her eyes. Her eyes widened when Santana sent a glare her way.

"Ok I've had enough of this. Here's what's gonna happen: We're gonna find a coffee place, you're gonna order your shit, you'll then drunk said shit, then we're going back to the company were you'll sit quietly and let me work. Ok? Good. And if you _dare _do anything that I tell you not too, I will ends you." Santana said with a hand placed on her hips, having to revert back to her high school badassness attitude.

Santana raised her perfectly shaped attitude eyebrow and cocked her head to the side, daring either one of them to go against her. Lola nodded once and before shrinking into herself.

-XxX-

"Here's you're herb tea. Hope you enjoy and please come again. Bye!" Brittany said with a sad smile. The teenage girl took her cup warily and walked out the door. Brittany let out a sigh, knowing exactly what had spooked the girl: one of her most obvious scars. One that went from the length start of her scalp on the left side of her face that goes all the way down to the side of the tip of her name. The second most obvious was the one on her left cheek, literally going from the top of her cheek, right down to her collarbone, that that was now a pale white colour, rather than pink and angry like the other.

She was used to it by now. She tried not to let it affect her, and most of the time she was successful, but sometimes, it got the worst of her…seeing what she used to be.

"Brittany, what's this?" Quinn questioned when she came from the backroom, picking up the piece of paper that Rachel had just 10 minutes ago dropped off.

"Oh! Rach dropped it off. She said it was some weird cooking thingy." Brittany said with a smile and a shrug.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" Quinn questioned, not angry at the girl, just general wonderment.

Brittany looked at the piece of paper for a minute, frowning her eyebrows trying to think what happened, "I forgot." She finally came to the conclusion, "Sorry."

"Its fine, sweetie." Quinn replied with a friendly smile.

The two shared a look and both let out a giggle as they heard the front door's bell ring, signalling someone's entrance. Quinn nodded at Brittany and went back to the backroom.

She worried about Brittany sometimes, she knew that she had certain bad days were she thought everyone was judging her, and she knew she had good days were she embraced all her awesome. So the smaller blonde took it upon herself to make sure to check in on her at least once every hour and make sure there was a smile on her face. Knowing that Brittany's smile could light up an entire town.

Walking into the backroom, she placed the piece of paper gently next to her apron on the table top. She quickly grabbed said apron and went about tying it around her waist. Just as she went to thread the knot through, she heard something smash. Forgetting about the half tied apron currently dangling from her neck she ran forward towards the main café and gasped at what she saw. There was Brittany standing there with tears dropping from her eyes staring at three girls.

"Britt! Are you ok? What happened? Step away from the broken glass, sweetie." Quinn rushed out, still keeping her eyes firmly locked on the three girls.

Brittany didn't make any movement to show that she heard Quinn, just opening and closing her mouth slowly, almost like she's gasping for breath.

"…San." Brittany whispered in a breathy tone.

**So here you go! My end of the deal. You guys reviewed so you got a chapter…even if it is shit. But it needed to happen. **

**Little thing: The next chapter is about 6000 words and finally has some Brittana. Reviews may or may not be blackmail…let's just say if I'm feeling nice and buttered up, it could be posted tomorrow.**

**Just sayin'.**

**Oh and I know this chapter wasn't my best, but I'm doing it at the same time as writing my psychology essay, so blame education. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Brittany watched Quinn retreat to the backroom and quickly grabbed the tea towel that they always keep under the counter and wiped a few crumbs of the counter, leaving the customers that have just went through the door decide what they want.

"Let me get this straight, you want to go hear; something that by name means small café. Instead of Starbucks which pretty much invented this shitty drink? Jesus fucking Christ on a stick." Brittany's hand froze when she heard a familiarity to the voice, and even more so at the words coming.

**Flashback:**

"_Kurt!" A young Brittany shouted down the hallway of the school, causing the well dressed boy to jump slightly from looking at something in his locker, and placing a hand delicately on his chest to show his fright. Brittany showed no mind to this and skipped over to him and wrapped him in one of her infamous hugs. "How are you? Unicorning it up?" She asked with a smile._

_Kurt looked at the blonde with a grimace, "I'm fine Brittany." He said briefly before walking to the opposite direction. The blonde frowned slightly before a smile appearing again when she seen a certain Latina approach her with a cautious smile. _

"_Britt? Why aren't you smiling? You always smile." Santana said gently, placing a hand gently on Brittany's arm. _

"_I don't—Kurt—I don't know. I think Kurt's not talking to me." Brittany said with a huff._

"_Well…why?" _

_Brittany shrugged whilst Santana had a quick glance around the corridor and at the same time. "Listen Britt, I've gotta go. But you're coming to my house later, right?" The blonde nodded with a smile before leaning down and placing a kiss on Santana's cheek and skipping away to talk to one of the AV kids._

_As soon as Santana saw Brittany engage in conversation, a scowl took over her face. She turned on her heel and set about finding Kurt. Brittany was friends with everyone in this school, but Santana knew how much the blonde loved it. It's just who she is, she likes being friendly. And for some reason unknown to Santana, Brittany loves Kurt and considers him one of her best friends. _

"_HEY! Lady boy! Me, you, classroom now." Santana said in a deep voice once she came within talking distance to Kurt. The boy nodded and stepped into a classroom on the right, shortly followed by Santana._

"_Let's keep things short. Why are you being a little bitch to Britt?" Santana asked one hand on her hip. Raising one eyebrow to show she's expecting an answer._

_Kurt mumbled something under his breath while looking down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with the cheerio. _

"_I'm sorry what was that?" Santana said loudly, being not so subtle about her hint. _

"_I said she's been…calling me names. Ok. Brittany Pierce has been calling ME names. I mean—"_

"_Hold the fuck up. First of all, Brittany wouldn't call anyone names, she doesn't know how. She's too nice. Second of all, why do I get an impression that you're saying this as an insult?" Santana said as she interrupted the boy. _

"_She called me a unicorn! I mean what the hell? And of course it's an insult. Brittany, of all the people in the planet, is bullying me." Kurt said with a crack in his voice._

"_Jesus Christ on a fucking stick. Let's clear things up: when Brittany calls you a unicorn, she's not insulting you. She's saying that you're awesome. It's Britt-language. I like to call it Brittuage. So yeah, next time you insult my girl, get the full story." Santana stated to the boy before turning around and walking out the door._

_If she had of looked back she would have seen said blonde by the door with a huge smile on her face due to the fact that Santana defended her. From that day, whenever Santana defended her it usually incorporated the words 'Christ on a fucking stick.' And not too surprisingly, Brittany loved it. Almost as much as she loved the girl._

**End of Flashback.**

Brittany shook her head slightly, trying to get that voice out of her head. _It can't be. It's not fair._

"Because I do! And correct if I'm wrong, but you're not paying. So it's out choice." Lily said as she waltzed passed Santana and Lola before heading to the desk. "Excuse me! Staff…person. I'd want a drink." She stated, snapping her fingers at Brittany's turned back.

Brittany placed the towel down on the side before plastering a smile on her face. She turned around and smiled brightly, only making eye contact with the blonde at the front of the desk. "Hi! Welcome to _Le Petite Café_, how may I help you?" She said her well rehearsed lines. She remembered when Quinn first gave her a small script to learn for serving. She had a set introduction, and set Reponses for people's requests.

"Yeah," The blonde had a shared nod with her sister before turning to Brittany as she spoke, "I'd like a –oh, eew. Just an, urm, black coffee for me. Make it snappy scarface. Or I'll introduce you to my little friend." She said with a loud cackle, causing once again, Brittany's face to drop.

"Ok, no problem." She said with a sad smile.

"Dumbass, that was rude." She heard a voice come to her defence. She turned around back towards the group of girls, ready to brush of the defence.

But then something special happened. Baby blue eyes looked with deep brown ones. Brittany's eyes widened and she gasped, dropping the coffee pot she was holding onto the floor, causing it to make loud smashing noise that echoed throughout the café, causing the few customers that were in the building to snap their heads in that direction. Brittany could feel her mouth opening and closing.

Distantly she heard feet rushing in, on the inside knowing it was Quinn, but for some reason she was in a trance and couldn't seem to process everything that was happening.

"San." She whispered.

Santana was confused, who was this girl? Yeah, it looked like _her _Brittany, but this girl had scars on her face and didn't look anywhere as happy as her Britt-Britt was. But…it must be. She'd know those eyes anywhere.

She felt a rough shove in her shoulder causing her to snap her head in that direction, "What?" She yelled, rolling her eyes when she saw Lola flinch back.

"Mauly over there is staring at you, so we're gonna leave. It's obvious that this place is severely lacking in customer care." She moaned in her nasal voice.

"No." They heard a voice whisper. Santana turned back towards Brittany, frowning when she saw finally noticed the other blonde that was behind the desk.

Quinn had watched the situation, judging her next move. She's not stupid, she knows that this is Santana, she's seen enough picture's from Brittany to know it. She also knows that this would mess with Brittany. A lot. Santana is the one constant person it Brittany's life. It doesn't matter that they lost contact, Santana means so much to Brittany. So Quinn's conscious of this as she figures out her plan.

However that plan got threw out the window when she saw a tear fall down Brittany's cheek. She immediately rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Brittany, bringing her head down to rest on her own shoulder.

"Stop it! Stop touching her!" a voice yelled through the café. Both blonde's eyes blinked open and stared at Santana who was standing there with her fists clenched and glaring at Quinn. "You don't get to fucking touch her! Get your hands of her before I come and remove them." She continued yelling.

Quinn felt a sob rack through Brittany. She turned the blonde away and gave her a tissue to wipe her face whilst Quinn turned to Santana.

"And what? You do?" Quinn said with a sarcastic laugh. "No. Thought so."

"I have more right to touch her than you do."

"See, right there is where I'm gonna go ahead and say wrong answer. Don't think I don't know who you are, Santana Lopez. You ditched Brittany when she needed someone most. When she needed _you _most." Quinn said through her teeth, knowing that Brittany was now watching the pair shout it out.

"Shut the fuck up! I. Did. Not. Ditch her. She left me." Santana argued, determination covering her face.

It was silent for a moment throughout the café. Before a quiet mouse voice whispered "No I didn't, san." Quinn turned her head so quick she could have almost got whiplash. "I didn't ditch you. Pinky swear."

"Stop lying to me Brittany! YOU didn't phone me. I tried to phone, you, your parents, but no. Nothing." Santana said, tears starting to form in her own eyes.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I DITCHED YOU?" Santana blinked in surprise, not used to Brittany shouting. "Santana, you know—knew me. Why would I do that when you were the most important thing in my life?" Brittany continued in a softer voice.

Santana stuck her arms up and whimpered. "Stop lying to me." She muttered before marching out the door, not waiting for the twins who followed straight after her anyway.

There was silence in the café for a good five minutes before either blonde said anything. Brittany sniffed before wiping her eyes and nose on her arm and grabbing the towel she was holding before. She then got onto the floor on her knees and started wiping up the now cold coffee. She was scrubbing furiously before she sensed Quinn kneel down next to her.

"Britt." Quinn whispered gently to her friend. Brittany didn't reply so Quinn placed a hand on her shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

"No, I need to get this clean. I'm sorry Quinn; you can do that thing where you take it out my pay. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." Brittany kept on repeating the same thing. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I'm sorry. It was my fault." But then sobs started to come through.

Quinn felt her own eyes pool with liquid as she leant over and took the towel out of Brittany's hand and threw it behind the girl, letting her best friend cry on her. Rubbing her back soothingly, knowing that no words will help her right now.

She switched the girl so she was on her left shoulder, this freed up her right arm to get out her phone and text Rachel that Brittany needs her. Knowing that what Brittany needs right now is Rachel.

"It's ok, Britt, let it out. It's ok." She whispered.

Exactly 25 minutes later a rushed Rachel Berry pushed through the café door for the second time that day, she searched quickly for her girlfriend and best friend. She heard some sniffs and followed the noise, it bringing her to behind the desk. Her heart throbbed when she saw the two girls, both crying in the middle of spilt coffee and shattered glass. She walked around the counter and tapped Brittany on the shoulder gently.

Brittany turned around and let out another violent sob when she saw her best friend. She threw herself into Rachel's arms.

Rachel looked behind Brittany to make eye contact with her girlfriend. Quinn mouthed the word 'Santana" and that was enough for Rachel to wrap her arms around Brittany tighter.

"It's not fair, Rach. It's not fair." Brittany whimpered into Rachel's chest.

The brunette let out crocodile tears of her own, sensing the pain that her best friend was in and knowing how much she's hurting.

She knew from texts from Quinn that today already wasn't going well for Brittany. When she hears about some of the insults and the looks that she gets from people, she wants to rip heads off. Which considering she's against physical violence, is saying something.

There was only one thing going through Brittany's mind; _it's not fair._

**So…I decided to split the big chapter, mainly because this seemed the right place to leave it. **

**BUT, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. Seriously. So here's the deal, same as last time. Reviews+ Quicker update. **

**So it could be up tomorrow night, it's down to you guys. **

**If any of you have any questions about where's this going, or want a preview of the next chapter, my askbox on Tumblr is always open. (gleegate (dot) tumblr(dot)com) Yes I did just pimp myself out.**

**But yeah, that's the best way to get in touch with me.**

**Next Chapter: Faberry, Rachel and Santana meeting, and Sad!Santana.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Sorry, lady, I've gotta cut you off. You've been drinking non-stop since you came in." Santana head a distant voice say. She glanced up to see the owner of said voice and frowned when she saw a tall man with a Mohawk. She looked him up and down for a minute. Before opening her mouth.

"Do you want to fuck me?" She slurred slightly. The nameless man just stared at her for a second before getting a grin on his face and nodding. "Well you can't!" She yelled at him before putting her head in her hands.

"What? Why?"

"Because you have a penis!" Santana replied in a huff. She looked at his face again and smirked, "Plus you have some sort of dead animal on your head."

There was silence between the two, "Names Puck." He introduced himself, sticking his hand out in the process.

"Santana." The girl replied with her head still in her hands, leaving Pucks hand there to dangle. "Now that we know each other, maybe you can get another drink…with mates rates would be appreciated."

"Noah, if you give her another drink I'll shave your head." A voice interrupted the pair. Puck looked over Santana's shoulder before nodding and walking away. "Santana." The voice continued.

Santana looked up and turned around to face the voice, seeing a short girl with dark brown hair. "Sup, midge?" Santana replied. "Do I know you?"

"No you don't know me. But I know you. And I also know that because of you, my best friend is sobbing in our apartment."

Santana quickly put the piece together, and assumed this was over Brittany. She made a tutting sound with her tongue and turned back around on the stool and waving her arms to try and get Pucks attention.

She let out a sigh when Puck seemed to be ignoring her. Glancing behind her, she noticed the girl was still there. "What the hell do you want? I'm trying to gets my drink on."

"I'm Rachel, by the way. Thanks for asking." Rachel hesitated for a second; taking a second thought of if she's doing the right thing. Taking a breath she decided to take the plunge and take the seat next to Santana. "Listen, Brittany doesn't know I'm here. But If I don't make the first move, neither of you will."

Santana thought for a second on if she wanted to hear this or not, I mean why does she want to know about the girl that she was in love with that left her. But then…it's Brittany. _Her _Brittany. "I'm listening." She mumbled out.

"From what I gather from Quinn—"

"Who's Quinn?" Santana interrupted Rachel straight away.

Rachel got a look of annoyance on her face but answered anyway. "Quinn Fabray, shortish blonde hair, kinda messy, about so big." She described, holding her hand above her head to express Quinn's height.

Then it clicked for Santana. The girl who was hugging Brittany. Who wouldn't leave her alone. "oh, her girlfriend." She stated.

"What? No. Quinn's _my _girlfriend. She's just one of Brittany's best friends. Now, as I was saying, from what Quinn told me you thought that Britt…ditched you? Well I'm here to tell you, that's not true. At all. Brittany was unavailable for a few months; she went through a very stressful time in her life. Then after that, she had some issues to get through. She tried to remember your number, we'd sit there for hours trying numbers, hoping that it was yours, but it never was."

"What did she go through?" Santana asked cautiously. Not sure if she wanted to know Brittany had to suffer through something without her.

"I…I can't really say. It's not my story to tell. But I know Brittany would be over the moon if you would talk to her. Just saying." Rachel suggested with a sad smile. Santana sniffed and once again placed her head in her hands. Rachel decided that was her queue to leave. She quietly slid of the stool before walking out of the bar silently.

Santana took a moment to think. If she went and talked with Brittany she's risking her heart, and could potentially ruin any chance of being with the girl again…but if things went right…she could gain the world.

And in reality, what does she have to lose? She's sitting here in a bar surrounded by sleezeballs because she may have pushed away the one person in her life that was always making her smile. With that thought, Santana made her choice.

-xXx-

Rachel walked through the door of the apartment that Quinn, Brittany and she shared, immediately noting the darkness. She could hear the sound of the TV on low she walked through to the living room. "Quinn? Where's Brittany?" She asked after seeing her girlfriend curled up on the couch.

Quinn glanced up and smiled at Rachel, patting the seat next to her when the brunette walked over to her. Once Rachel sat down, Quinn wrapped her arms around her and breathed into her neck, "She's asleep. She's so tired. When we got in we went and lay on her bed and she was dreaming after 10 minutes."

Rachel nodded and leant on her girlfriend, allowing the stress of the day to disappear. "I found Santana." She mumbled.

"How?" Quinn asked, her face still buried in Rachel's neck.

"I went to Noah's to ask if he'd tell Finn that he owes me $50, but I ran into her instead. She was rather intoxicated. But I talked to her…about Britt—"

Quinn pulled away and interrupted her girlfriend, "Did you tell her about the accident?"

Rachel shook her head, "I said it wasn't my story to tell. But I think it did some good. Well, no. I hope it did. Brittany needs it."

**Sorry about the wait, guys! **

**Next chapter is Brittana filled. It's not all happy go lucky. But it's Brittana. **

**So review and it could be up tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

This was it. The moment that Santana had spent a week thinking about. Taking a shaky breath in, she took one last glance at the streets around _Petite Café. _Deciding that she needs to do it whilst she has confidence, like ripping of a band aid, she continued forward.

Straight away after setting foot into the store she was hit by the typical smell that makes coffee lovers taste buds go in overload. She noted that the café was sort of empty, which is to be expected considering it's due to close in an hour or so. Walking up to the desk she got behind the women that were currently waiting for her order. Leaning around the women she nodded slightly to herself when she confirmed that it was Brittany waiting.

"Thank you, have a nice day!" She heard that familiar cheery voice say. The nameless women in front didn't make any sound but instead walked away silently. Santana went to smile but saw that the blonde wasn't looking up, instead she was writing something down on a piece of paper that was towards the side of the counter.

Santana grinned at the look of concentration on the girls face. Her eyebrows were pushed together and her tongue was sticking out towards the left, and on occasion she'd scrunch up her nose.

"Britt." She whispered.

Brittany whipped her head up to look in Santana's direction. Santana only said her name quietly, but she'd know that voice anywhere. Anytime.

"S-San? What are you doing here?" The blonde said as she stood up straight, subconsciously brushing invisible crumbs off of her apron.

Santana hesitated for a second, wondering how she's going to manage a conversation with Brittany, when she crumbles at the first thing the blonde says to her. "I think we need to talk…please." She don't know why she added the _please, _she just for some reason felt like it was needed. Like she owed it to Brittany.

Brittany just nodded before walking into the backroom where she knew Quinn was. "Quinn? Do you mind if you take my break now?"

Quinn looked up from her current task of putting a baking tray in the double oven and nodding her head with a smile. "Sure, Britt. How come?"

Brittany wondered for a second about if she should tell Quinn the truth about wanting to talk to Santana, knowing the pair didn't get off on such a great start. "San's here. We're gonna talk." She mumbled before walking back to the front of the shop.

She made eye contact with Santana who was waiting patiently were Brittany left her. "Do you want a drink or something?"

Santana thought about it for a second; if she had a drink; it's a good reason to take a few seconds break if the conversation gets heavy. "Yeah, that would be amazing. Black coffee, one sugar."

"Yeah, I remember." Brittany mumbled to herself whilst she turned around to make herself and Santana a drink.

Santana took it upon herself to go and sit at a table, making sure to choose one that was more secluded.

She smiled at Brittany as she brought the drinks over, receiving a small smile in return. "Do you want to go for a walk or something? There's a small park a few blocks away, it has ducks. We can go there." Santana suggested, knowing the calming effects that all things duck related had on Brittany.

Brittany just shook her head before blowing on her drink. Santana knew she was going to have to be the first one to make conversation, knowing Brittany won't want to start anything confrontational.

"Britt…about the other day. I need to say sorry. What went down was wrong. I shouldn't have shouted at you, or your friend." She stated honestly.

"No it's fine. I understand why you did, I guess. I just…don't like it when you shout. It's scary, San."

Santana looked down and picked something off the table with the tip off her nail. "I know you don't," She took a deep breath and looked back up at Brittany, "But you need to understand why I was mad. You left—"

"You didn't show up to the airport!" Brittany interrupted her to state.

Santana nodded calmly, "I know. And it's the biggest regret of my life. But for some reason I had this stupid idea…that if I didn't say goodbye…then it wasn't goodbye…and you wouldn't leave. But you did. And I regret it every day."

"San I tried to say goodbye. It wasn't up to me, it was my parents!" Brittany started to get hysterical. Santana knew immediately she was mentally taking blame so she reached over and placed a gentle hand over Brittany's that was holding her cup. Santana stroked her thumb down the side of Brittany's hand, knowing it would soothe the girl.

"I know that now." She struggled out. She felt like emotions that she's kept trapped for the past few years are just building up, waiting to explode. "I spoke to Rachel…your friend? She said that you had some sort of accident, that's why you didn't remember my number."

Brittany pulled her hand away and broke eye contact, instead choosing to look in her lap.

-xXx-

Quinn was wiping down the counter, watching the pair talk. She didn't have to be out here, she had cameras in the back room so she'd know if something was happening, but she wanted to keep a closer eye on Brittany.

She knew if she didn't keep watching, Rachel would kill her. But she also didn't want to be the over-protective friend. Which is why she's letting Brittany handle it currently, and she'll step in if it turns ugly. She just worries because she knows that Brittany is fragile. But, she trusts Santana. She thinks.

-xXx-

"Britt?" Santana questioned after a few minutes of silence. The blonde finally looked up. Tearful blue eyes met worried brown. "Why are you crying? Please don't get upset."

"Santana…when we got to Arizona…something happened. Something that was bad. But I can't talk about it. It just—it hurts." Brittany was practically gasping, the pain of reliving her accident was becoming too much. "And now I have these scars. That are big and ugly and everywhere." She hiccupped out. "But the worst thing is that they make people not want to look at me. Just like you san. I saw how sick you looked the other day." Brittany struggled through clenched teeth, almost hunched over the table.

"Britt, no! I felt sick because the person who meant more to me than any other person in the world, the person who I thought left me and didn't want me anymore, was standing in front of me. As beautiful and as stunning as ever."

Brittany let out another sob. Santana decided she had reached her limit and pushed her chair out as she stood up.

Brittany sighed in relief, Santana had left. She loved Santana, she really did, but she's not sure if she could relieve the pain of a few years ago. But then one side of her was also disappointed at the fact that the Latina had gave up on her. She went to life up her head but let out a gasp of surprise when she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her. Brittany was still sitting down so she's assumes Santana must be kneeling on the floor.

"Shh. Calm down. You're gonna make yourself upset." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear. She started rubbing Brittany's back, gently moving her right hand up and down whilst her left hand plays with the bottom of her hair. She knows she shouldn't be, considering Brittany is upset, but strangely, Santana's content like this.

-xXx-

Quinn smiled to herself, Santana making her way to Brittany and wrapping her in a hug confirmed to Quinn that Brittany would be in good hands.

**I know, I know. I said last night, but I completely forgot. But how about this: I'm thinking off uploading another chapter tonight. Mainly to wrap up this Brittana scene. **

**You know what to do. **

**Also, tell me if you guys want more or less of something. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Brittany took one last sniffle, and turned her head towards Santana's neck. Savouring the moment with her former flame. Santana was still rubbing her back but Brittany could feel the girl shifting, she took a guess that Santana's knees were getting sore from kneeling on the floor.

Brittany slowly pulled away from Santana before looking at the slight wet patch that was on Santana's shoulder, "Sorry." She mumbled.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked so soon. I understand that you can't tell me." Santana tried to reassure the girl. She glanced up at the clock that was hanging on the wall before sighing, "Britt, the shops gonna close soon, and I've gotta get back home; I have work to do." Santana said with a hint of remorse.

"Oh right, sorry for taking your time and crying on you, San." Brittany said with a small pout.

Santana let out a chuckle before placing two fingers under Brittany's chin and making eye contact with her. "Any time."

Brittany smiled at Santana before looking away after feeling the blush creep up on her cheeks. "So, where do you work?" Brittany asked to fill the silence as Santana pulled her jacket on.

Santana paused for a moment, for some reason she felt bad telling Brittany what she does…but for some reason she can't think of a reason as to why. "I work for a modelling agency, I work with the models, sometimes do a bit of it myself." Santana said in one breath, wanting to spend as little time as possible on that subject.

Brittany just grinned at her, "I always knew you'd do something like that. I just thought you'd be singing too."

Brittany glanced behind Santana to look at Quinn who was signalling the time to her. She sent a small nod before walking over to Santana and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I have to go and pack away. But thank you for coming here, San. It means a lot. And thanks for offering to go to see the ducks with me. Maybe next time? I'll bring the bread?" The blonde asked with a cheery smile.

Santana was shocked when she got pulled into the hug at first, not quite knowing what to do. She should in theory love it; it's _her_ Brittany hugging her again after years. But for some reason it feels awkward to her. Mainly because she feels like she's hugging a stranger. Sure, Brittany hasn't changed too much, but it's been over 5 years, of course they're both going be different. Santana knew she'd changed, so she's assuming that Brittany knows she's changed too.

Regardless, Santana returned the hug, choosing to saviour the moment. Santana was the first one to pull back, mainly due to the fact that she could tell that Quinn wanted to leave. When the pair separated, Santana put her hands on Brittany's shoulder, "I'm not in work next Sunday, how about we go to the pond then?" Brittany nodded eagerly at the suggestion.

"Alright, it's set." _It's a date._ Was what was on both girls minds.

-xXx-

"…and then she was like 'how about we go to the pond on Sunday' and then she—"

Brittany was mid-explanation to Lord Tubbington about what had happened today that she barely heard the knock on her bedroom door. She looked at the cat before giving it one last cat treat and walking to the door and opening it.

"Hey, Rach!"

Rachel smiled at the girl before going to walk over to Brittany's bed, jumping back when Lord Tubbington hissed at her. "Seriously, Britt, this cat is really unhealthy." Rachel muttered. Brittany just shrugged in response before walking over to her bedside table and grabbing a tub of cream that was on the top. She then continued to take the lid off and rub it on the angry scars on her face.

"So…Quinn told me what happened today." Rachel stated. Brittany didn't even flutter, just grinned at her best friend. "Are you ok with it?"

Brittany took a second to consider. Yes, she's worried that her heart will get broken. Yes, she's worried if Santana's changed. Yes, she's worried about if Santana doesn't want her anymore. "Yeah, I'm more than fine with it."

**Super short I know, but I didn't think they went with the last chapter, so I thought I may as well make it separate and just post it the same night. XD **

**I have no idea where I'm going with this story; it could be super long for I know. I don't know what's gonna happen. So the stuff you say in reviews can influence it. Just sayin'. **

**That also means there might be a few days where I don't update regularly. Infact there will be a lot of that this month. **

**But yeah, next chapter is almost done. You know what to do. Friday will be the earliest. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Days like this always confused Brittany. On one hand, she wants to burst with excitement because it's that time of the week when she goes to visit her mom. But on the other hand she's terrified, because her mom is different now, and she'll never be the same. But Brittany still goes every Thursday, because no matter what; she'll always love her.

Walking down the familiar corridors always reminded Brittany of the first time she was here, all the emotions that went through her mind, the way her stomach hurt when she's first seen her mom. The way she felt like dying for weeks to come after it.

_**Flashback:**_

"_So remember Brittany, you were lucky to get off as you did. Your mom…she wasn't as lucky. It's gonna be a shock to your system." Brittany just nodded silently, her heart already clenching at what's to come, tears already pooling in her eyes. _

_It's been a few months since the accident, and about 5 days since Brittany woke up. They delivered the news to her straight away, that her dad was dead and that her mom was going to be paralyzed. They offered to let her see her mom once her legs were healed enough to be unwrapped from the bandages that were currently covering them. _

"_You need to use your words, Brittany." Dr Burke, told the young girl. Brittany hadn't spoken to anyone since the accident, at first they put it down from having a raw throat after the coma but the girl now blatantly refuses to make vocal contact with anyone. _

_Brittany just ignored him and looked around the hallway that seemed to go on forever. It was plain. That's what she noticed. There was no life on the walls, nothing to promise hope. Just plain white paint. As they passed certain rooms she could see patients and see how lifeless they looked, and almost bitterly she hoped her mother was nothing like that. _

_In Brittany's mind, her mom was invincible. She was super woman. Anything Brittany wanted to do, or ask, her mom would guide her. Never giving up hope. That reason is why Brittany is never going to give up hope on her mom._

_Dr Burke slowed down as they approached a door towards the left, he pulled Brittany gently to the side of it to stop her looking through the blind covered window. _

"_I can't stress enough to you, how much I advise you against this. I don't know who asked you if you want to see her, but in my opinion it's too soon." Dr Burke was taking sympathy on the blonde girl. He was the doctor on call when her and her family got rushed in, and he was the one who's been treating her. Wanting to see it through to the end. He glanced around the corridor before taking a step closer to Brittany and bending down slightly so she'd look him in the eye._

"_I'm not telling you this to be mean and stop you from seeing your mom; I'm telling you because I don't want you to get upset. Your mom—she looks different. She has third degree burns covering most of her body, including her scalp which means her hairline is now extremely far back…almost nonexistent. She looks lifeless Brittany. She won't look like you remember her. But just remember, she can hear you, she know's you." Dr Burke searched Brittany's eyes for any sign of hesitation. Seeing none, he sighed and pushed the door open and gesturing with an arm for Brittany to walk in._

_As soon as Brittany saw her mom, it felt like the breath got knocked out of her. Sure, she recognised her straight away, but she looked…different. Her face was completely covered in burns, red raw skin. Most of her body was covered in bandage's, blocking Brittany from seeing the rest of her. _

_Her mom's eyes followed Brittany as she stepped around the room. As Brittany got closer, she could see tears rolling down her moms face. She also noticed little bits of oozing liquid coming from patches of the skin. _Puss, _Brittany decided, recognising the similar liquid that came out of her own burns._

"_Hey mom." Brittany whispered as she came to the side of her mom's bedside. It broke her heart to see her mother like this, eyes glistening with tears, wrapped up in a hospital bed where she's likely to spend the rest of her life. Looking on the side table, she noticed a washcloth and grabbed it before gently bringing it to her moms face; soothingly wiping the puss off. _

_After disposing of the wipe, she sat herself down in the chair next to the bed and carefully lifted her mother's hand so she could hold it in-between her own. "I love you so much." Brittany struggled out. After that it was like a trigger, she couldn't hold back the sobs that were racking through her body. "I'm so sorry this happened!" She paused to take in a shaky breath, "So so sorry."_

_**End flashback.**_

Back then, Brittany was in the worst way she's ever been in her short life. There's something about knowing that her mom will never be able to do anything for herself ever again, which makes Brittany feel like she owes it to her to visit.

Opening the familiar door she skipped in with a smile, "Hey mom!" She greeted happily. She put a the bag she was carrying down by the foot of the bed before going over and ever so gently placing a soft kiss on her moms cheek, knowing her mother likes it by the way she moves her eyes. Bouncing back to the bag she started unpacking it on the table. "So you'll never guess who I ran into…or she ran into me…I'm not really sure how that works, but guess!"

Brittany wasn't expecting an answer, but she always liked to try and include her mother. "Yeah, Santana!" She exclaimed as she took out some old flowers out of the vase by the window and replacing them with new ones that she brought with her.

"It was so weird, I was having a really crappy day…and there she was. I mean, she sorta shouted at me, but…yeah." Brittany hesitated with a frown. Once everything was settled, she let out a sigh and sat in her usually spot next to the bed and holding her mother's hand. "But it turned out awesome, because, like, a week later she came to the café and wanted to talk to me!"

Brittany watched her mom's eyes follow every flicker a movement. The blonde girl liked to imagine that the quick eye movement was a signal that she was happy.

"We're gonna go feed the ducks on Sunday." She stated.

Brittany looked down at their joined hands before taking in a big breath, "She asked about the accident. I wanted to tell her…so so so bad. But I couldn't. It hurt too much, mom."

"I know I probably let you down…I know you always said to be strong no matter what. But sometimes, I feel like I need you with me, because I can't do it on my own."

Brittany sat there for another hour, filling her mom in about what's happened since the last time she visited, before she decided it's time for her to head back.

Gathering up her jacket she went and placed a second delicate kiss on her mom's cheek, "I love you, see you next Thursday." She whispered.

-xXx-

"So where's Britt?" Quinn asked as she wondered into the kitchen, where Rachel was currently fixing dinner for the three.

Rachel looked at Quinn with a shocked look, "Quinn it's Thursday. You know what that means." Rachel stated the obvious. Quinn nodded when she remembered and walked up to the fridge and adding a few things to the shopping list that they kept up there.

Quinn went to open her mouth but stopped when she heard the quiet opening and closing of the front door. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear." She said with a grin. "Hey Britt." She added as the fellow blonde walked in to the kitchen.

Brittany just smiled at them both before kissing them both on the cheek. "When will dinner be ready? I'm so hungry that I'm super sure I could eat a pig."

"Soon. Your mom ok?" Rachel questioned as she went back to stirring the sauce in the pan.

Brittany's eyes lit up at the mention of her mother, "It went awesome. She's doing well. I'm pretty sure her eyes are getting brighter. I told her all about Santana, and you and Quinn, and the new pond."

"You're really excited about that, huh?" Quinn questioned. Brittany nodded her head and was almost bouncing with excitement.

"Quinnie…it's my chance to talk to _my _San again. Of course I'm excited. I love her."

**Le boom. I actually quite like this chapter. Brittany's mum will be a sort of big part of this story, not so much with her in it…more the effect she can have on Brittany.**

**So yeah, make sure to review and tell me what you guys think.**

**Review = Chapter up tomorrow. Let's just say…Brittana…and Ducks. It's a win/win.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Rachel woke up to a repetitive thudding going through the apartment. After listening for a second, she knew it wasn't the front door, she knew it wasn't Quinn since she was working. After a minute of the banging carrying on she jumped up out of bed and set out to follow the noise.

The banging led her to outside Brittany's room's door. The tiny brunette knocked once and received no reply, so she took that as an open invitation to wonder in. _Well this is new,_ she thought. The sight in front of her confused her to say the least. Brittany was there in her sleepwear, eyes closed, banging her head against the wall.

"Britt?" Rachel questioned. The blonde didn't glance her way so Rachel walked forward and grabbed Brittany's hand and gently guiding her away from the wall. "Why were you doing that? I'm surprised you haven't got a bruise."

Brittany just shrugged as her reply. "You don't wanna have a big mark on your date with Santana, do you?" This didn't have the reaction that Rachel hoped for. Brittany let out a loud groan and flopped down on her bed that.

"You're gonna think I'm stupid." Brittany mumbled through her pillows.

Rachel shook her head, "I never think you're stupid, Britt."

Brittany sat up and looked at Rachel with a huff before rubbing her face with both hands and letting out a sigh, "I don't know what to wear."

Rachel could see Brittany's cheeks blushing and let out a small chuckle. "It's to be expected, Brittany. Come on, I'll help."

-xXx-

"Hello?"

"Lady Lips. We needs to talk." Santana said through the phone to Kurt.

Surprisingly, when Brittany left, the two became close. Kurt knew how she felt, how to feel trapped and almost ashamed of you are. So they worked out a system where they could support each other.

"Hello to you too, Santana. I'm doing greatly, thanks for asking." Kurt's voice said in his too cheery tone.

"…Sarcasm is not appreciated. Anyways, back to me. I'm nervous about my date but-not-a-date-but-I-want-it-to-be-a-date." She explained as she sipped her black coffee.

"Hold the phone, Santana Lopez…THE Santana, don't fuck with me, Lopez…is actually nervous?" Santana could hear the laugh itching to come out of the boy.

"Tell anybody, and I will cut you. But, yes. I am. So do that magic shit you do where you calm me down. And do it quickly please because I still need to get dressed."

"Wait you're still not dressed? It's almost 12!" Kurt paused, expecting an answer. But when none came, he knew Santana wasn't going to talk to him until she got what she wanted. "Ok listen up; you have _nothing_ to worry about. It's Brittany. The Brittany who, in her eyes, you could do no wrong. So calm your tits Lopez."

Santana smirked when she listened to Kurt, she knew he was right. The only time Brittany had ever been really mad it her is when Santana told her that people eat duck. "Cool story bro. later." And with that, Santana hung up. She knew Kurt would understand she was thankful for his help, so she didn't worry about her goodbye.

She dragged her penguin slippered covered feet to her bedroom and quickly changed into the clothes she had already picked out last night; a simple jeans and T-shirt.

-xXx-

Brittany walked happily along the quiet pathway, a bag of bread held securely in her hand. A bright smile covered her face as she thought about what was waiting for her at the pond, Santana and ducks.

She was feeling confident after her time with Rachel. She had helped her pick out what to wear, and to top it off, her scars didn't look angry today, which made Brittany giddy. As she arrived at the park she immediately spotted the pond that was situated at the middle and skipped towards it.

"Hi duckies." She whispered once she reached the edge. Brittany eyed the bready that she was holding, trying to resist the urge to feed it to them. She wanted to wait for Santana to arrive so they could feed them together.

"Britt, you're not even facing me and can see how desperate you are to feed them." She heard a voice say behind her. She turned around with a grin and walked towards Santana and pulled her in a hug.

"They just look so hungry." She mumbled as she buried her head into Santana's neck.

Santana let out a laugh and nudged the girls shoulder when they pulled apart, "C'mon." she told the girl, nodding her head in the direction of the ducks.

"Look, San! They're so cute." Brittany said, pointing to one duck that had got out of the water and was now at her feet. The blonde slowly torn of a new piece of bread and gently held it down to the duck, giggling when the duck took it off her and wobbled away back into the water.

The two girls fed the ducks in silence, until the bread was all gone. Santana looked at the blonde who was looking out to the water with a content smile on her face. "Britt?"

Brittany just made a humming noise and continued looking at the pond.

"I really missed you." It was so quiet that Brittany almost didn't hear it. Santana looked away from the blonde shyly, not making eye contact until she felt a soft hand touch her forearm.

"San." Brittany whispered. "I missed you too." Santana let out a small laugh followed by a bashful smile.

"So I finish early on Thursday, I don't know if you're working, but what do you say that I take you out for lunch?"

Brittany knew straight away that she would have to turn Santana's offer down, no matter how much she didn't want to. "I kinda have plans…I have to go see someone." She replied carefully.

Santana nodded her head in understanding. "Who are you gonna see? Maybe I could keep you company… or drop you off or something?" Santana again asked, just wanting to spend some time with Brittany next week.

The blonde wanted to say that Santana could come with her, but Brittany knew that she wasn't ready for that yet. If Santana saw her mom, she'd ask what happened and she'd be distraught.

"Just…someone."

Santana hid her disappointment behind another smile and just nodded her head, "That's fine. I guess I won't really see you till the week after then." She trailed off.

Brittany thought for a second before her eyes lit up with an idea, "I'm working all day on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, why don't you see if you can call in for some coffee?" She suggested.

"You know what, that seems like a capital idea Britt Britt."

Once the girls had settled that conversation, Santana started to walk Brittany home, both talking eagerly about novelty things that had happened to them over the years.

"I can't believe you're friends with Kurt, that's so awesome." Santana nodded in agreement before turning her head and seeing the blonde was no longer next to her. She quickly glanced behind her and saw the blonde standing still with a smile on my face.

She pointed to the door, "I live here, San." She told Santana with a small giggle.

Santana hid her face behind her hair and walked up to the blonde, "Could have warned me." She mumbled, causing Brittany to laugh.

There was silence between the two girls for a few seconds, both enjoying just being with each other.

"I should go." Brittany was the first to speak. Santana took in a shaky breath before nodding.

"Yeah." She whispered, "Come here." She continued, opening her arms for Brittany to walk into them. Brittany happily let Santana wrap her up in a hug, inhaling Santana's scent that doesn't seem to have changed since High School. Santana pulled away and rubbed her hands up and down Brittany's arms, "Miss you." Was all she said.

"Miss you." With that Santana took a step back and slowly walked backwards, she threw Brittany a wink and turned to walk forward, out of Brittany's sight.

"Miss you." The blonde mumbled again, already wanting Santana back with her.

**For some reason this chapter would not turn out the way I wanted it too. -_-**

**But anyway, yeah. **

**Next chapter…I have no clue. I'm thinking some Quinn talking to Santana. Maybe some more Brittany and her mum.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"Here you go ma'am, hope you enjoy and please come again. Bye now." Quinn said to the lady she was currently serving whilst passing over her cup of herbal tea. The woman smiled in response and put a few coins in the tip jar, receiving a smile from Quinn.

As she went to greet the next customer, her speech faltered when she saw who it was. "What do you want?" She asked, giving the girl in front of her the cold shoulder.

"So you remember me then," Santana let out a sigh, "I'm just wondering if Britt's here?" She asked in a soft voice, trying not to give the blonde any attitude considering she's one of Brittany's best friends.

Santana didn't plan to meet Brittany today, but she got a call from the hospital saying she was due a check-up; so she finished work early and decided to dip into the café and try and catch Brittany for a few minutes.

Quinn eyed the brunette up and down and gave her a weary look, "Today's Thursday. It's her day off." Quinn told her as if it was obvious.

It clicked for Santana then. She should have remembered that Brittany said she was busy on Thursday because she had plans with someone. Santana looked at Quinn for a second before letting her shoulders sag. "Look, I'm sorry for shouting at you the other day."

"So you should be." Quinn snapped. "Brittany's my best friend and you tried to stop me from comforting her, all because you had stupid jealousy issues." Quinn sensed she was raising her voice so took a moment to calm herself before carrying on, "I know that the whole thing was a shock you both of your systems, but you need to remember that I and Rachel have been the ones to be there for her."

Santana nodded, knowing that the girl in front of her and Rachel kept Brittany together, throughout whatever happened to her. "I know." Was all she said.

Quinn pursed her lips and nodded. She wiped her hands on the towel that was under the desk and then wiped then on her jeans before sticking her right hand out, offering a hand shake to Santana.

Santana let out a small laugh before sticking her own out to meet Quinn's.

"My names Quinn Fabray, I'm happily in love with my girlfriend Rachel Berry, and my best friend is Brittany, so if you ever hurt either one of those…you will die, just sayin'." Quinn tightened her grip towards the end, forcing Santana to take the warning seriously.

"Oh well, my names Santana Lopez…I'm a raging lesbian who is totally in love with your best friend and have been for many years. And if I ever hurt her, I give you permission to kill me. The hobbit however…I can't promise anything. So many jokes, so little time." Santana replied, inwardly hoping that Quinn understood her sarcasm.

"Challenge accepted." Quinn said with a raised eyebrow.

Both girls shared a laugh together before Santana glanced at the clock that was on the wall behind Quinn. "I've gotta go, but can I ask you a question about Britt?" Quinn just nodded in response, "Is she seeing anyone?" Santana mumbled, not 100% sure she wants to know the answer.

Quinn let out a low chuckle and shook her head, "No. Brittany's single."

-XxX-

"I talked to the doctor before I came in today." Brittany said from her place next to her mom's bed. She'd been at the hospital for a half hour now, gently cleaning her mother's hair with a damp wash cloth. "They think they might be able to do some skin grafts. But…I have a feeling you wouldn't want them. Oh, and they said they debating operating on your voice box. They used lots of weird words but they said they may be able to give you slight control of it." Brittany let out a sad laugh before looking directly into her mom's eyes.

"How the hell am I gonna tell Santana about you, huh?"

_**Flashback: **_

"_San, aren't you gonna tell your parents soon? We're lobsters, we're gonna be together forever. You may aswell tell them soon." Brittany suggested._

_The two girls were hanging out at the pierce household, snuggled up on the couch watching re-runs of Friends. Santana had her back against the arm of the couch with her legs stretched in front of them; Santana sitting between her legs and leaning on her chest._

_She felt the girl in her arms let out a shaky breath and instantly knew she said the wrong thing. "Sorry, Sanny." Brittany mumbled into her girlfriend's neck._

_Santana turned her head in Brittany direction and shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry about, baby." She told the girl. "I really wanna tell them. So fucking bad. But you've met my parents, they're so unpredictable. What if they kick me out, Britt?" She questioned._

_Brittany shrugged, "Then you can stay here. You know my mom loves you; she'll be fine with it. We'll be like one big happy family." Brittany said with a smile, giving Santana a squeeze. _

"_And you know I love your mom, Britt. But that's not the point." Before Santana could continue they heard the front door open and close, followed by footsteps making their way into the house._

"_Brittany? Are you home, sweetie?" They heard a familiar voice ring out throughout the house._

"_Yeah, in here." Brittany yelled back. _

"_Santana! Hi!" Santana grinned at the older woman in front of her. Santana always said she is literally Brittany in 20 years, everything about her…is Brittany. Which may be why she loves her so much._

_The blonde woman walked over and gave Santana a small hug, "Hey Katharine." Santana mumbled. _

_She then went and placed a loving Kiss on Brittany's forehead. _

"_So girls. What were we talking about? Gossip? Holidays? Shoes? I'm open to talk about all of them."_

_Brittany and Santana both laughed along. "We were talking about Santana coming out to her parents." Brittany supplied, earning a slight elbow in the stomach curtsey of Santana._

_Katharine looked at Santana in surprise, "You still haven't done that?" She asked, only for Santana to shake her head. _

_There was a few seconds silence which confirmed that Santana wasn't going to continue. "She's scared of their reaction." Brittany mumbled, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Santana's arm. _

_Katharine's face changed into one of sympathy and moved to sit on the floor in front of the two girls, taking Santana's hand into her own she looked the brunette in the eye. _

"_Santana, my daughter loves you, I love you, even Chris loves you. Do you know who else loves you? Your parents. I know this for a fact. Because lets face it, you're impossible not to love because you're a big softie," Santana smiled at the sound of Brittany giggling at that, "But if there was EVER a reason that you need somewhere to go or somebody to talk to, this house is always open for you. Every second of every day."_

_Santana nodded, trying to concentrate on not letting the tears that were pooling in her eyes out. "Thanks, Katharine. I love you guys too."_

_**End Flashback.**_

From that moment, Santana was always at Brittany's house; sometimes to talk to Katharine instead of Brittany. That's why Brittany felt like she can't tell Santana. Because it might break her.

"I need to go the toilet. I'll back in a few minutes, ok?" Brittany told her mom before walking out the door.

Walking down the corridor, she smiled at the people walking by her. "Hi Dr Burke. Bye Dr Burke." She said as she went past the familiar man, who gave her a smile and a nod before carrying on with his conversation.

"Brittany?"

Brittany froze instantly at the voice, knowing exactly who it was and fearing she may have to tell the truth sooner than she wanted.

**So here you go!**

**Just want to thank everyone who have reviewed, they mean the world to me. So keep it up.**

_**Here's the thing: I'm updating this story to quick for my liking, and I feel like I'm rushing it. So In order to slow it down, I'm posting a story on the side. Posting between the two will be switched. So it will be update this, update that, update this, update that. I'm hoping this will maybe give me some more inspiration too. **_

_**So check out the story, it's Brittana in high school with a twist: Brittany has Autism. It also doesn't help that Santana is trying to escape something. Why do I sense a theme with my fics? **_


	12. Chapter 12  The accident

Chapter 12.

Brittany was frozen in her place. She knew she must have looked like a mess; wide eyes, mouth opening and closing like a fish. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the voice belonged to Santana.

But what was she going to say? She told Santana she had to visit someone. Now she's going to know that it's someone in the hospital, and considering the fact that this was a special treatment ward, it's to be expected that Santana was immediately suspicious.

"Santana…" Brittany trailed off, not knowing what to say. Or what to do, for that matter.

Santana was at a loss. She didn't know how to handle this situation at all. When the nurse first told her that half of the hospital was in lockdown due to a contagious gene spreading through a ward, and that she'd had to take the back root by going through critical care. Straight away she had a weird feeling in her stomach, but she put that down to knowing she's going to see people who are a lot worse off than she is, and knowing that if people in her business were in that ward…let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

But then something changed. As she walked down the corridor she took careful took slow glances into the rooms with open doors, not wanting too, but simply not being able to look away. Then it happened. She heard that familiar chirpy voice. That was hint number one. So then when she lifted her head up and saw the familiar blonde hair; that was clue number two.

She didn't mean to say Brittany's name. She honestly didn't. It happened by accident and she didn't know she said it until the blonde halted her step.

The pair stood in the same permission for a few minutes, not missing the strange looks they were getting from passersby.

Santana took a breath before take a few small steps forward, "What are you doing here? I thought you had plans with someone?"

Brittany closed her eyes, mentally questioning herself on what she should do. She can tell Santana the complete truth, tell her she was visiting a friend, or tell blatant lies. She could hear the shuffling feet of Santana behind her, making her make a snap decision.

"I am. I'm visiting someone." She replied, leaving it in the air so Santana can make the choice to question her or not.

Santana's eyes narrowed slightly at the back of Brittany's head. "At the hospital?"

Brittany nodded, "Yuh huh." She added after she realised Santana would wait for a verbal response.

The Latina hesitated on the next question, not sure if she'd be overstepping a boundary due to her and Brittany not long having reunited. "Who?"

"Someone."

"A boyfriend? …Girlfriend?" Santana asked slowly.

"No."

"Then who?"

"Just someone." Brittany replied, sensing her own voice starting to rise.

Santana let out a sigh of frustration, knowing the blonde was hiding something. "It's ok if it's someone you're dating Britt. We never said…we never said we were exclusive or anything."

"Santana will you stop!" Brittany turned to look at Santana, refusing to make eye contact, "I'm not seeing anyone. I'm just here to visit somebody, ok? It's just a distant friend. ..Nobody special."

The blonde straight away felt the pain in her stomach, caused by her saying that about her mother. "Are you lying?" She heard Santana question.

"No."

"Then why won't you look at me." Santana whispered to the blonde, barely audible. Brittany's eyes flicked up to meet Santana's; she knew she was going to end up telling the truth to Santana. Knowing it physically hurt to lie to Santana and talk about her mom like she's nothing.

Santana saw the tears in the blonde's eyes and rushed forward, pulling her into her arms. She felt Brittany break down in her embrace. "Shhh." She hummed into the side of Brittany's head, placing a gentle kiss there too.

She heard Brittany mumble something into her neck but couldn't quite make it out. "Say again?" She said once she pulled away slightly so she can just see Brittany's face.

The taller girl pulled away and used her arm to wipe her arms and nose. She then ran her hand through her hair and let out a hiccup caused by her body trying to let out more sobs. "It's my mom." She looked around the corridor and noticed that it was pretty empty now, which is good because she didn't want an audience for her breakdown.

Santana kept silent, waiting for Brittany to continue. "Can we go somewhere? To talk?" She muttered.

"Yeah, of course." Santana told the girl before guiding her to the small visiting room that she passed on her walk down the ward.

When the two entered the room, they headed too two seats in the corner, silently sitting beside each other. "There was an accident, not long after we moved. About an hour after, actually…"

**(Little note, italic is the flashback, normal writing is when Brittany's speech is sort of talking over it.)**

"_Cheer up, Britt!" Chris Pierce said to his daughter who was currently sulking in the backseat, "You'll like it here, I promise." He added in his soft tone that he reserved especially for Brittany._

_Brittany just ignored him, continuing to watch the cars go past them. She knew that she'd get over it and that she'd see Santana again eventually, but she wanted her here. Right now. Right this minute. _

"I'm pretty sure my dad was just happy with the car we got from the rental place, it's all he'd talked about weeks before." Brittany told Santana in current time, smiling slightly at the memory.

"_Yeah, Britt. C'mon Baby Girl, it'll be fine. Santana can come to visit anytime she wants."Her mom added from her seat, currently trying to read the map she had placed in her lap. _

"_Yeah, I know."_

"I don't really remember what happened after that for a while, it took therapy to remember the accident specifically, and I physically can't remember the little details." Brittany took a deep breath knowing what was next.

"The smell hit me first…but I sort of assumed it was just being a new place, Y'know? But then I remember my dad shouting-my mom was screaming…"

_The shrill scream of Mrs Pierce cut through the car, immediately snapping Brittany from her day dream. Her eyes flashed to the front of the scream, and her breath got caught in her throat at the sight before her._

_The front of the bonnet had angry red flames rising from it, flames only broken up by black smoke rising up from the engine. "Mom! What's happening?" Brittany yelled over her dads shouts of panic._

_Her mother let out another scream, but this one out of pain, not panic. "Chris! It's hot Chris, help, it burns. Please stop it, Chris!" She yelled frantically. Brittany lent forward and let out a sob at the site of flames clearly starting to burst their way through the front of the car, meaning making contact with her parents legs. _

"_MOM!" Brittany made a move to undo her seatbelt and throw herself forward before the voice of her dad stopped her._

"_BRITTANY, STOP IT! Don't you dare move!" He shouted to her, gritting his teeth as he felt the heat tearing through his clothes. _

"I remember being so mad at him for not doing anything to help her, or not letting me do something…but I look back at it and it's obvious that he was trying to drive the car." Brittany couldn't help the chokes that took over her speech, "But it didn't even matter."

"_Dad do something!" Brittany screamed at her father. _

_Chris could no longer hold back the cries of anger and let out a yell of pain, he looked across at his wife who was still screaming. He let out another cry when he saw that her pants were slowly catching light. _

"_Brittany I need you to do something." He shouted to his daughter, needing to make sure she was safe._

"_Mmmm?" Brittany said through cries._

"_Whatever happens, don't you dare come up to the front. Promise me." _

_Brittany nodded her head and bit her bottom lip, "I Promise!" She yelled. _

_Another loud cry ripped through the car as more and more of her mother's clothing started to go up in flames. Brittany could now feel the heat surround her, slowly making an effect on her skin, ripping through the tissue and making its mark. _

_A loud horn got Chris' attention, causing him to snap his eyes forward, squinting to see through the flames. He let out a yell as he saw the truck covering the road in front of them._

"He tried to move, I know he did. But it just had the opposite effect I guess. It sorta through me into the flames on the other side of the backseat. The police said that judging by the skid marks on the road; he tried to swerve the car…so…so it hit him instead of him and my mom. I sorta blacked out for a while after that…nothing comes back when I try to remember. But from what they told me, we crashed into the side of this oil tanker truck…thing."

_Brittany woke to the sound of yelling coming from all around her. She felt numb. No pain. No feelings. Just nothing. _

"_Miss! Miss can you hear me?" She heard someone shout from above her, she looked up and made eye contact with a fire fighter with a helmet covering his head. Brittany tried to reply, but it instead of being able to talk; she was hit with a raft of pain taking over her body. _

_The fire-fighter recognized the panic and pain in her eyes, and just looked at her calmly, "Miss, my names Alan, I'm trying to help you. There's paramedics working on you, so please try to remain calm, it'll be over soon."_

_Brittany nodded gently, cringing at the feeling of her hair mixing with something stick on the road. She took a minute to observe her surroundings. She could hear the yelling still, coming from every direction possible. She could also hear the tell tale sign of people talking…like they do on the news. But then she heard two things that terrified her. The first was the sound of burning flames that known sound of heat cracking against objects. _

_The second one gave her chills. One that she had heard not too long ago; her mother's scream. It was never ending. Almost like she wasn't taking a breath, just crying out in pain. _

_She rolled her head to the side, ignoring the searing pain taking over her head. _

_Tears came to her eyes before dripping down onto her cheeks, straight away at the sight in front of her. The first thing she saw was her dad, unmoving, laying on the crows surround by one paramedic who seemed to be covering him up in a white sheet. _

"I'm not stupid. I watched enough TV to know what that means. I don't know what hurt more…knowing that I couldn't say goodbye to him…or that he died trying to save me and mom."

_The second sight revealed was the screaming was coming from. Brittany couldn't see much as there were paramedics surround her, but what she could see was her mother's face, scrunched up in agony. Her skin looked red raw, and she's pretty sure she could see tissue, rather than skin. _

Santana had tears of her own running down her cheeks at Brittany's story. She reached for Brittany's arm and pulled the girl towards her, both of the girls releasing their sobs and using each other as their own support systems.

"I..I erm" Brittany struggled to get her words out, her mind plagued with the image of her parents. "I don't remember what happened after that. All I know is that I woke up about 3 months later and my mom was close to dying and my dad was dead. Everything I had was gone." She whispered.

"Britt…I'm so sorry you had to go through that. If I could do anything to go back in time to stop it, I would. I'm so, so sorry." Santana struggled out to her friend.

"The police said that the car had something loose in the engine, which is why it exploded. I got compensation from the accident…a lot of money. Which is why I can afford to work at the café part time." Brittany paused for a second before pulling away and wiping her eyes, "Rachel saved me, San. I was a shell…I wanted to die. Literally. But then Rachel stomped her way into my room once and from then on refused to leave. And know she's my best friend."

The two girls sat in silence for another 10 minutes, both of them knowing that words were useless at this point. Brittany, reliving the past. Santana wondering how she can help the girl she loves.

Brittany glanced at Santana, "You want to see her? My mom, I mean?" She asked quietly, letting out a breath of relief when Santana nodded silently.

**So there we go! That's what happened. I was originally gonna make this longer…but I sort of wanted the next chapter to not me as heavy on the heart. **

**So let me know what you guys thought, did it live up to your expectations?**

**Also, thanks to everyone who has been DMing me on Twitter about the story, or messaging me on Tumblr, anonymous or not. And more importantly, thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed. I love you more than I love Naya's boobs…well no, that's a lie. But almost. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

The duo made their way back to the room that Brittany had previously been in with her mom. They walked in silence, both thinking to themselves about what may happen. "San?" Brittany said cautiously.

"Mmm?"

"When I first came to see her, the Doctor warned me…and without the warming I wouldn't have been able to handle how different she is. So I'm gonna say the same to you, Ok?"

Brittany waited for Santana's response, practically being able to see the cogs in her head working. Brittany knew that Santana was usually the one who protected people, the tough one. So she could tell that having Brittany look after her, in a way, was probably making her emotions conflict.

Santana gave one firm nod.

"The doctors…they had to remove a lot of skin because of the burns, so pretty much all of her face is scars. A lot worse than mine. She looks different to what she did and you might not recognize her, but she's still the same person. Oh and she can hear and understand you, after a while you learn what she's feeling by her eye movements." Brittany kept her eyes locked on Santana, searching for any sign of hesitation.

After seeing non she gently grabbed Santana's hand and rubbed her thumb over what she could reach, hoping to soothe the brunette.

Brittany opened the door and slowly guided Santana in, wanting to allow her time to adjust. "Hey Mom! Look who I found!" She stated to her mother, trying to not let tension fill the room.

She let go of Santana's room and left Santana near the door, letting the Latina choose if she stays or goes; leaving her in control.

She came to her mother's bedside and took hold of her hand, bringing it up to her lips and placing a gentle kiss on it. She had a quick look at Santana and smiled to herself when she saw her slowly approaching the brunette.

"It's Santana!" She told her mother. "You remember Santana, right?" Brittany watched her mother's eyes and immediately could see the excitement in them. "Yeah you do."

She took a second to observe Santana, taking note of the scared look on her face. "She's excited to see you." Brittany told her, not liking how her voice echoed through the large room.

Santana looked Brittany in the eye, "How'd you know?" She said with a sniff, trying to keep the tears that are currently forming in her eyes from dropping.

"I told you; her eyes. They're looking around the room for your voice." Santana didn't answer Brittany, instead choosing to walk over to the other side of the bed and delicately run her fingers over her bandaged hand.

"H—Hey." She hiccupped. Santana let the tears fall out of her eyes when she saw Mrs Pierce's welling up to. "No, no don't cry." She told her. Brittany silently grabbed a clock off the side table and passed it over to Santana, knowing that the girl she loved needed to handle this on her own.

"…You can hug her y'know." Brittany suggested, "Just be gentle and careful with the wires." Santana nodded and slowly leant in, placing her head in the older woman's neck.

Brittany's heart broke when she saw the sobs go through Santana's body, her shoulders and back going up and down as her body tries to get air in her body.

Brittany just sat back and let it happen. Letting the two have their moment.

-xXx-

An hour later, the nurse had come into with the medication, meaning Brittany's mother was now asleep for the night. However the two girls decided that they would stay in the room and talk things over, deciding they may as-well get everything out in the open now.

They were sat in the dark by the window, only the small corner light by the bedside lit up the room. "I'm proud of you, San." Brittany stated with a small smile.

Santana let out a low chuckle, "Why?"

"Because you were so good about everything today, from me telling you what happened to when you saw my mom again. Just, thank you." Santana nodded and put her hand over Brittany's arm that was resting on the nearest arm rest.

"Do you mind if I ask some questions?" Santana said in one breath, not wanting to offend the blonde.

Brittany nodded with a smile, "Of course."

Santana took in a breath before looking at Brittany. "You said you had scars…more than the ones on your face. Can I see?"

The blonde hesitated with her answer. She's only shown Quinn, Rachel, and Dr Burke her scars. Every time she came for a check up she wouldn't allow any nurses, just her and Dr Burke.

"…Ok." She replied after a while.

Standing up she slowly lifted up her shirt so it was just underneath her breasts. She pointed to the angry red scar than ran from under her left breast right across her stomach, ran over her hip and disappeared under her pants, "They had to cut me open to operate on my lung, things went wrong though, I can't remember what they said, but that's what this one was from."

She then turned to the side and let Santana see the burns covering her left side, "The car got hot really quickly, and they think this is from the door."

She let the bottom of her shirt drop down in its place and then pulled the side of her collar down, exposing the white lines that covered the left side of her collarbone. "They said that the glass on the window next to me must have smashed with the heat."

Brittany glanced at Santana every time she showed her a new scar, trying to see her reaction but not seeing any type of emotion on Santana's face.

She then rolled up her jeans to expose her right calf which had burns on the muscle, "This one sorta hurts the most, any time that's I'm doing something like running or dancing, it pulls the skin." She then sat down again and used her finger to draw a line on her left thigh; I have a few on here too. Small ones. From the glass again, I think."

Santana was silent, not moving, not showing any reaction, nothing.

Brittany hummed at the silence before turning to Santana, "San, please say something." She begged. "Do you not like me anymore? I know the scars are icky looking, but I don'—" Santana interrupted Brittany by placing her hand over her mouth.

"Why would you think I didn't like you?" She questioned.

Brittany tried to talk but Santana still had her mouth covered, meaning it just came out as muffle's. "Let me say what I need to, first." Santana asked the girl.

"Brittany…I love you. I have for years. When we lost contact, it literally broke my heart. Just because you have some scars…it doesn't change the way I feel. Know why? Because they're part of you. And you're perfect."

**So weird place to leave it, but it seemed right. Especially considering now, the whole next chapter will be Brittana fluff. It'll be posted sometime after Boxing Day.**

**Merry Snixxxmas!**

**Review and let me know what you think or any suggestions. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Britt! Will you at least _try_ to act like you aren't a lovesick puppy at work? Pretty please with ducks on top?" Quinn said as she came up behind the fellow blonde. Brittany just shook her head and bit her lip, continuing to stare at Santana who was sitting in the corner off the coffee shop, choosing to spend her lunch in Brittany's place of work, rather than some fast food take out.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the pair, happy that her friend is finally happy. The coffee shop owner re-directed her eyes to the now opening door, sending a small friendly smile to the women walking in; both of them smiling back in her direction. The girls stopped and shared a small conversation before they split off; one heading to the counter and one to get a table.

Brittany's eyes followed the one who was finding seats, mainly because she could tell that she was interested in Santana if the looks she's sending her are anything to go by. The red headed woman paused near where Santana was seated, before saying something that the blonde was unable to hear from where she was standing.

Brittany went in her own world, not hearing or seeing anything else apart from that area. Quinn watched Brittany with a slightly open mouth, wondering how she would manage with someone showing interest in Santana. Quinn snapped out of her observations and slightly moved Brittany to the side, enabling Quinn to get to the front of the counter and serve the waiting customer.

"One large black coffee and one large mint tea, please." The customer told Quinn with a polite smile. Quinn just nods and sets out to start preparing the drinks, as well as trying to keep a discrete eye on Brittany.

Brittany watched with quiet anger, not understanding why Santana hasn't sent the girl away, but has instead started a conversation with her. When the blonde witnessed Santana throw her head back and laugh was the breaking point for Brittany as she threw down the tablecloth on the counter, grabbed a pastry and placed it on a plate. She then set her eyes on Santana, _her girlfriend, _and walked with meaning to her table.

"Oh my god yes, it's so brilliant there. Everything is chosen so well. It really sets the mood." She heard this stranger say to Santana. Brittany walked around the woman and went to Santana's side; she then placed the plate gently in front of Santana and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as best she could considering Santana was sitting down. Brittany rested her chin on Santana's shoulder and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, making sure the stranger could see how close the pair were.

"Hey baby, I thought you might be hungry so I brought you that. It's filled with sugary goodness." She told Santana in a tone only she could pull off.

Santana grinned and rested her head slightly on Brittany's. "Thanks gorgeous."

Brittany looked up at the stranger before nudging Santana's head slightly, "Who's your friend?" She questioned.

Santana's eyes widened "Oh shit. Yeah. This is Mel; she used to work with me. Mel this is Brittany, my girlfriend." Santana proudly introduced.

Brittany let out a sigh, realising she was jealous over nothing. "Hey Brittany, it's lovely to meet you." Mel said with a big smile, she glanced behind her and saw her companion approaching her, "Well it looks like Ash is back with our drinks so I better go find a table. San it was awesome to catch up, I'll check out that club sometime. Brittany, nice meeting you." She politely said to the girls before walking off and sitting on a table a few meters away.

Brittany rubbed Santana's shoulder with one hand as she stood up straight and sat herself down on the chair that was next to Santana. "So," Santana started as she took a bite out of the pastry in front of her, "How does it feel to be jealous?" She asked with a small smile.

"You knew?"

"Britt of course I knew! I'm the queen of jealousy. It's weird to see the tides have changed."

Brittany couldn't help the smile that appeared on her mouth. "You suck."

Santana rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face. "No I don't, let's face it: I rock. So let's set things straight here, you never _ever_ have reason to be jealous. The person I want is you. Only you," Santana paused to take one of Brittany's hands into hers, "and you're all I'll ever want. So keep the green eyes monster down low, okay?"

Brittany nodded and then brought their hands up to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back of Santana's hand. "Deal."

…**Hi.**

**So I know I said it would be updated sooner…but things came up. But, I've decided to go a different way with this story, meaning that there will only be a few more chapters left. And they'll probably just be fluff. So, yay. :D**


End file.
